


Love and Everything That It Brings

by fanfictioner_girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioner_girl/pseuds/fanfictioner_girl
Summary: Just 8 months gave me what I have ever wanted from life.See how it happened...





	Love and Everything That It Brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, so I hope you can enjoy this messed up story.
> 
> Have a good read!

A real story of pure love.

When our story started is not a fixed date, but I can assign dates to it...

If our story starts from the conditions that made us meet, it goes back to middle school days.

From City 1 to City 2, there is more than 1000 kilometers of distance. The climate, how people live, moral stuff are all different. If there is a need for comparison, alcohol drinking could be compared pretty easily. And in the country we live, alcohol drinking shows the general religious belief of the said city, thus, the morals of city...

It ain’t like US here, people are often (directly) restricted by religious rules.

Whatever, our story started in such different environments... He decided to travel all the way to the city 3, and so I did. For what? High school education :D We stayed in dorm rooms with three more people. Dorms were four people rooms with public bathrooms.

Said high school education is near the best you can receive in entire country (not counting the private schools) so there are smart and hardworking people in there. Since we were in that school, we are those kind of people :)

Smart and hardworking...

It’s hard to say whether this benefited us at all, it might have botched everything too...

The thing is, in our four years of high school, we only started being friends at around the middle of tenth grade. Before that, I only knew his basic introduction info. Well, there is a significant day in which things went downhill for him. He had an epileptic seizure that day... İn the middle of a celebration, when everybody was dancing and having fun, he had a seizure. The image still doesn’t go away. The blue contrast of the gym floor is stuck in my head, and seeing him thrashing was, odd. At that moment, I didn’t know who it was. Girl 5 had said she had heard the word that it was him, I comforted her saying that it was not him. (Girl 5 is his close friend) Apparently I was wrong terribly. I was probably at the best angle to see that it was him, but I probably couldn’t really figure out what was going on.

The seizure story is a little blurry on my side. Even though we were together for a long time, I either didn’t ask what had happened, or I have forgotten what he told me about the incident. I, can’t remember... Which is exactly the reason why of this story. To not let our story be forgotten.

It is not for certain, but what I remember is, he had a non-discovered seizure disorder, and at the said moment was first tonic-clonic seizure. Seizure caused him to fall and have a skull fracture with epidural haematoma. All because no one held him when he fell... He hospitalised for at least two weeks. Sad, but I had felt near to nothing in terms of emotions. Until we were close, I didn’t have much emotions. This is all because of my childhood, but that is for another day.

His mom is a university teacher, father is a (now retired) banker. His family had enough income, they could support him in city 3 while also letting him stay in the said school, by renting a house. He had to say goodbye to the dorms... And started living near school, with only his father. His mom couldn’t come with him because of her work.

So because he was living in the city 3, he started to change his close friends from his roommates to a few boys who live in city 3.

Well, this is probably enough for his introduction... Now let’s get to how we started to get close...

I watch anime, i won’t explain what it is, but it brought us together. At the middle of tenth grade, we started talking about anime. It lead to ton of stupid conversations, but I’m thankful for it. Itachi’s movement of “Forgive me Sasuke, next time.” became an everyday thing. And that is probably in the category of flirting. It didn’t mean much on my side, but looking back, it was really flirting in an odd but cute way. It must have felt very different for people in our classroom. Who cares :D

We had more and more conversations about things, then I started sitting with you in additional classes after school. (A competitive high school = tons of additional classes) 

Let’s remember a memory from that time.

He had gotten a low score on maths and it was about the time of the next math test. I asked him whether he was coming to additional classes or not. He said no to it but I insisted for no reason. (Probably deep in my mind I wanted him to sit next to me so badly) I reminded him of his earlier math score and somehow convinced him to come to the class. I don’t really know when have I learned it, but I now know that he had a bad headache that day and he came in just because I asked him to.

I am in regret just a little because I made him get into class with a headache. I made him do something painful. Even though it may be small for some people, knowing the truth stung.

Then there is the english courses, oh my, we sat together all the time! That was the best part of the course, and course was wonderful so you can guess how much I like sitting with him. 

It’s not the sitting that makes it good, the conversation, jokes, the overall communication between us is the key. The most boring class was way better when it was with him. Thanks to girl 4 (my deskmate forever), we had a ton of time to sit together, she would sit elsewhere way before he was approaching to me. She is the absolute best...

Well, sitting together in normal school lectures was after 11th grade started, so that is probably for some other time.

There are two more memories that I should share. These are when I got the clues about his love to me.

One time, girl 4 was showing a picture of a slender, beautiful woman to people around her. He was there and he commented the other way around. He told that he likes a little chubby and short girls. Which is exactly what I am. This thought crossed my mind at that moment “He is describing me, does he like me?” Then the opposite thought “ No way, he is just telling his opinion, this has nothing to do with me “ Second thought became my ultimate thought there and I didn’t think about that moment again

I think of this oddly now, because I surely remember that I didn’t really thought of it much. Which is weird, as a teenager, my mind was supposed to be stuck on this situation. Again, my nearly emotionless state contributed to this. 

Anyway, months later I asked him about this incident and whether it was intentional or not. Apparently he was trying to give out clues :D

I’m dumb.

The second thing is in an unattended homeroom. He reached out to me and said “How do you say ‘I love you’ in Japanese?” I told him what it was and also thought this: “Is he going to ask me out like this?” But again, just like the other one, I completely erase these thoughts and went on with my life.

I’m rude to people’s feelings, both to inner and outer feelings.

By the way, I learned later on that he actually had planned to ask me out that way. (He didn’t. He said that those Japanese words had vanished from his mind.)

Next should be the proposal day. See ya!


End file.
